


Pocket Full of Problems

by FivePips



Series: 12+ Fics of Christmas 2018 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Airports, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Get Together, Holidays, M/M, Makeup, Past Relationship(s), Stranded, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FivePips/pseuds/FivePips
Summary: Sirius is stuck at the airport in a storm while the Potter's are off for Christmas. Instead of going to a hotel, he hopes that his former boyfriend would be willing to let him crash at his so he won't be along for Christmas.When we're out in the market and out on the streetsI've got a pocket full of problems and a pocket full of seedsHoping something good might grow out of this mistletoeAnd I won't have to erase your memoryI like the way that our arguments stop when we fall asleepAnd the way that your body feels when it's wrapped around meAnd I'd like it if you made it to mine by Christmas EveSo you can hold meAnd we'll watch Christmas TV--Christmas TV by Slow Club





	Pocket Full of Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “i know we hate each other but it’s christmas eve and your flight was cancelled please come inside”
> 
> I wrote this after reading the The Smithfield Bargain. Thanks for the mild inspo!

“Fucking hell,” Sirius swore as he looked at the update on the board. He wasn’t getting out of London tonight. He was supposed to be flying to Zurich to make it to the Potter’s ski chalet just in time for Christmas. Now it was Christmas Eve and he was without family or friends and no place to stay. The closest place that he could go was Remus’. He hadn’t barked up that tree in a few years now. Not since they had a big row because Sirius refused to quit his parent’s business. It didn’t do well for a DS shagging someone who was involved in illegal arms dealing… not that Sirius was directly involved in that but he still worked for the same company. Luckily, Sirius was free of all that. That was part of the reason why he had no home to stay in other than the Potter’s.

Taking out his phone, he debated on just finding a hotel but he couldn’t bear the idea of getting a hotel for Christmas. There was no way he was getting out of Heathrow with this freak snowstorm. So, he texted Remus. It had been over three years since they had seen one another outside being somewhat friendly when they were both invited to a Potter function. If it weren’t for James and Lily, Sirius wouldn’t have spoken to the other man for all those years.

SB: Hey, I know it’s been a while  
and we didn’t end on the best terms  
but I’m stuck in Heathrow. Could I  
possibly crash at yours? Supposed to  
be with the Potters.

Sirius’ finger hovered over the send button. Was he really doing this? They ended things so terribly. He took a deep breath and hit the little arrow. A minute later it went to read and then another minute later, the ‘…’ came up on to the screen. Sirius decided to go wait in line for a taxi. If anything, he’d just head straight to the nearest hotel and drown himself in whatever liquor he could find.

RL: No hotels?

SB: I rather hate the idea of  
being alone for Christmas

RL: Fine, I’m not doing anything.  
I have to work tomorrow afternoon.

SB: Can’t thank you enough.

RL: Don’t tell anyone.

SB: Remus… it’s not like that anymore.

RL: See you soon.

Sirius sighed before helping the driver put his things in the boot. He got into the car, worrying what his night was going to be like. After all these years he still missed Remus and that didn’t seem very fair. It was his own fault. He couldn’t leave the business because he didn’t feel like he had a way out. That was until Al gave him the money in his will. He was also asked to be an informant on his family just as he was about to leave the other year. Now though, he was free of it all and the Black family and their associates were about to go to jail. That was another reason he didn’t want to be alone.

“Flight cancelled? Tough luck.” The driver said.

“Yes, I guess so.” Sirius tried not to be so anxious as the man drove. The roads were shite so they were barely crawling along.

“You’re not spending Christmas alone, are you?”

“No — well, sort of. It’s complicated. I’m currently on my way to my ex’s. It’s a very long story.” Sirius looked down at his phone. He wanted to text Remus again but he wasn’t sure what to say. He was going to see him soon enough. Honestly, it was a Christmas miracle that Remus was letting him stay at his flat.

“I hope it works out for you. It’s Christmas, it’s a good time to bring people together.”

Sirius just nodded, unsure of what else to say to the kind man.

Eventually, they pulled up to Remus’ flat. It took much longer than it normally would have because of the heavy, wet snow. Sirius trudged to the quaint little house Remus had purchased just before they split up. He was so proud of himself to own something of his own. Sirius helped him paint the bedroom and front hall. He helped pick out the furniture. Then Remus’ inner struggle with their relationship came up and they fought. Sirius couldn’t blame the man. He was trying to move up in the Met. He worked in Homicide and Serious Crime unit but that didn’t he wouldn’t be knocked down for dating a bloke who’s family was embroiled in all things nasty. It was a miracle Sirius made it out scot-free.

“It took you a while.” Remus said by way of a hello when he opened the door. He was wearing joggers and an old Kings sweatshirt. His curly hair looked a little wild as if he had been napping for a good part of the day. Knowing Remus, he probably had been cat napping. He loved sleeping.

“The roads are utter shite.” Sirius explained to him as they walked into the entryway. “I’ll just camp out in the guest room, leave you to your home. I don’t want to get underfoot.”

“Don’t be a daft git,” Remus rolled his eyes. “Put your things in the room and come down for hot coco. I was going to watch something Christmasy on telly.”

“You want me to join?”

“You said you didn’t want to be alone on Christmas, so don’t be a dick.” Remus said then headed in the direction of the kitchen.

Instead of pushing the topic or asking any other questions, Sirius put his things away and changed into his PJ bottoms and a teeshirt. He took out his contacts in favor of his glasses in case he fell asleep on the sofa. If Remus put a movie on, he would just fall asleep halfway through, that’s how it always worked.

Down in the living room, Sirius found Remus with his legs pulled up on the sofa. There were two mugs of coco on the coffee table in front of him. Sirius took a seat next to Remus and they sat quietly but Sirius couldn’t stay quiet for too long. He could practically feel the tension crackling in the air between them. There was so much Sirius wanted to say so he decided to start with the easy one, “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Remus acted as if Sirius had never apologized to him before.

“I’m sorry I didn’t leave my family when you asked. I’m — I was scared. I’m still scared but I did it. I was so—”

Remus furrowed his brow, “Wait, you left your family? Sirius, what happened?”

“It’s about to be all over the news, the Black Family’s fall from grace. Yours truly will play a starring role as the snitch.”

“You’re joking.” Remus leaned forward a little.

“Nope.” Sirius popped the ‘p’ then reached for his hot chocolate. “Al left me all his money and then like a month later I was given the opportunity to be an informant. I sang like a canary as they say. I was already planning on leaving with my money but then I got that and decided to be vindictive.” Sirius snickered.

“That’s— Sirius … I’m… I don’t know what to say. Is that why you’re here? To tell me?”

“No, I’m not here to tell you these things to get you back or anything. I honestly was stuck with nowhere to go. The Potters are all in Switzerland. The Tonks are in Spain. I sold my flat in London on because I don’t want my family finding me. I had nowhere to go. Outside of here and a hotel, so thanks.”

“It’s not a problem.” Remus shook his head.

“You know, I’m surprised you even answer my texts. Even when I see you at a Potter function, you barely said hello. You hate me, don’t you?” Sirius looked down at his hands.

“I don’t hate you. I hated what you were doing in the business. I was being selfish because I was concerned about my career.”

“Rightfully so, not that I wanted to understand that after our row. Not that I understood it for a long time after. I was angry with you for a while too but I got it. I do get it.”

Remus reached over and squeezed his knee. “Are you all right?”

“I’m a bit overwhelmed,” Sirius admitted. “After so many years of pretending I was fine and it was all fine, I couldn’t take it anymore. That was overwhelming. Now there’s going to be a trial and I don’t know what’s going to happen to myself or anyone.”

“I’m sure it’s going to be okay.” Remus’ hand was still on his knee. “Everything always ends up on the bright side for you, remember?”

Sirius laughed, “I don’t feel like that’s true.”

Remus leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sirius’ briefly.

Oh, maybe they did end up on the bright side. Sirius blinked a few times then looked at Remus smiling softly. This was the only gift that he wanted.

“I’ve missed you since the moment you left. I hated that I made you leave.” The other man spoke softly .

“You were right, Remus, you couldn’t date someone like me. You can’t date someone like me.” Sirius tried to put some distance between he and Remus. He couldn’t let his heart get broken again. He just couldn’t bear it.

“I can, Sirius, you’re doing the right thing. I should have been able to do it before.”

“You’ll bring me to fancy Met parties or family functions?” Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Your former criminal boyfriend who was complicit in god knows what?”

“Yes.”

“What about your position?”

“I was just promoted to DI.” Remus said proudly. “They can’t fire me for dating someone who’s doing the right thing.”

“You’re so young.”

“One of the youngest.” Remus shrugged as if it was no big deal. “Anyway, I’ve done a lot of thinking over the last few years. I tried to date other people and I tried to be happy but nothing is ever as good as it was with you. Everything with either too easy or too hard. There’s something right with us.”

Sirius could understand that but that didn’t mean that it was going to be okay. “My parents could make my life a living hell.”

“Then I think, who better to be dating than a DI?” Remus shrugged.

Sirius felt something inside release, as if he had been clenching some metaphorical muscle for too long. “You want to date me again?”

“We didn’t leave one another because we hated each other or one of us cheated or we had an unhealthy relationship. I just was worried about my reputation, which is shitty. There have been so many times I almost picked up the phone to call you, Sirius. I stopped myself so many times. I’m just so happy you’re here and you made a choice and you still want to even be around me.”

“How could I not want to be around you?” Sirius shook his head. “You’re brilliant. I’ve missed you so much, Moony.” He used the old nickname like it held so much.

“I’ve missed you too Pads. I’m sure we have a lot to work on and work out. I know whatever you’re about to go through might be crazy but I don’t really give a shite. I want to be there for you again.”

Sirius pulled Remus in for another kiss. This time it was far more intense.

“I’m happy that I get to be snowed in with you. You just turned around my whole Christmas. It was going to be so boring.” Remus said when he pulled away.

“Well, I’ll help you be not so bored.” Sirius said, reaching for the remote. “We have to watch Love, Actually.”

“Of course we do, that’s your tradition, isn’t it? Love, Actually on Christmas Eve.”

“Duh, and it’s so sickeningly romantic that’s it’s perfect for us right now.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

The taxi driver was right, Christmas was a good time to bring people together.


End file.
